


Unlock

by Bean_xyxx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Character Development, Depression, Fan theory, Fluff, M/M, MV Theory, Minor Violence, OT8, Original Character-centric, Side Effects, Some smut maybe, Story of Stray Kids, Timeline, Trauma, skz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_xyxx/pseuds/Bean_xyxx
Summary: The story of Stray Kids (and their formation) based off of theories I've gathered from their MV's - told from the perspective of an OC who has been a part of the gang from the beginning. Lots of Alternate Universes. Buckle up.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 2





	Unlock

**Author's Note:**

> OC's character name is a boy named Miki, his birthday is 9/9/2000 and he's Japanese/Korean. The story is mostly told from his POV - and is told in 3rd person for all the other members. Also each chapter is based on an MV.

An alarm rings right in my ear signaling the start of a new day. As per usual, I slam my hand down on my old fashioned clock and slowly stretch out of bed. Shower, uniform, breakfast and it's time for school. 

The peek of my teenage years and life was great. Goofing off in the classroom with all 8 of my best friends; Chan, Minho, Changbin, Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin. All of us had grown up together, gone to school together — and now the time to graduate together was just around the corner. I look around at their happy faces — well every face except one.

“Jisung, what’s wrong?” I ask.

He jumps when I call his name - he probably wasn't expecting anyone to notice him spacing out. “I dunno, it feels like it’s all moving to fast. I guess I’m kinda afraid of where we go from here.”

From here? I look around at the other boys again, they all seem to be enjoying life to it’s fullest without a care to the world. “I don't know either, but don't let it bother you. Carpe Diem right?" Jisung doesn’t look satisfied with my answer but I don't know what else I should say to him — what could possibly go wrong? 

~ ~ ~

RIINNGGG~  
Smashing my alarm clock, showering, dressing, and eating breakfast — like clockwork. I arrive 2 minutes after the school bell rings - maybe one day I’ll care about being punctual.

“Hey Miki, did you see Jisung on the way here?” Minho asks as soon as I slide the door closed behind me.

What? Jisung’s always one of the firsts to arrive, why would today be any- I get a horrible feeling in my gut. Wait. Is this my fault? Yesterday he was just telling me something about his worries but I basically ignored him — or maybe I was just trying to ignore it myself?

“What’s wrong?” Minho notices my stressed expression.

“I think we should go look for him at our old hideout spot.”

“Why would he be there? He probably just overslept or something,” Changbin kicks his feet up on top of Seungmin’s desk — who pushes them off.

“No I-I have this bad feeling you guys, I think we should go check,” I start to panic.

“Hey, hey, alright it won’t hurt to check right?” Chan offers.

The 7 of us decide to skip class and head to the abandoned parking lot — or at least I think that’s what it was, really it’s just a huge circular structure about 10 stories high. Back in middle school we used to hang out on the ground floor — even bringing old couches and other decorative pieces we would randomly find on the street. We stopped coming here when the building became unstable and part of the structure crumbled down, blocking the entrance. Now the only way to get inside was to climb down from the 2nd floor. I don't know why I suggested to looking here but I just had this feeling that this is where Jisung would be.

Chan is the first to climb up the 2nd floor and peak over the edge, “Jisung!” he shouts.

I make my way up just in time to see Jisung escape into the nearby elevator. Wait, elevator? Han that always been there?

“Wait! Don’t go through there!” Jeongin calls out to him, but it’s too late. 

By the time we make it to where Jisung was the elevator doors have already shut and all we can do is watch the floor numbers decreasing into the negatives. We were already on the ground floor though, how is that possible? I look around at everyone else but no one else’s expression seem to show any confusion. What the hell is going on?

“What did he say?” Jeongin directs his attention to me.

“What?”

“Jisung, what did he say to you yesterday?”

Minho bumps past Jeongin and grabs me by the shoulders, “What happened? Where is he going?”

I’m frozen in place. I don't know. Why are they looking at me? I’m just as scared over here. “I-I don't know”

“Miki, please”

“I don't know!” I shout back, slowly backing away. 

Chan comes over to separate Minho from me and they start to argue themselves. The elevator makes a DING signaling it’s arrived at its floor. We all turn to look, it reads -10. Negative 10?? Hyunjin runs to the doors and rapidly presses the button to call back the elevator but it doesn’t seem to do anything. The machine doesn’t make a sound. My heart drops — it’s stuck isn't it? It’s stuck and there’s no way we can reach Jisung now. I’m terrified. 

~ ~ ~ Jisung’s world ~ ~ ~

In a tiny metal box a little boy cowers and shakes in the corner — his head in his arms and his knees folded close to his body. After what seemed like hours, the elevator finally arrives at its floor. Jisung lifts his head, seeing the floor number display 10. He doesn’t exactly remember choosing that floor but here he is anyway.

The doors open and before him is an endless purple meadow — the sky is a baby blue, and yellow trees are sprouted everywhere. He tentatively walks outside and 8 boys run past him causing him to stumble and fall to the ground again. One of the boys notices and turns around.

“Come on you clumsy nut!” Miki extends his hand.

Jisung tilts his head questionably — it doesn’t really sound like something his friend would say, but he takes the hand regardlessly. 

With all of his family together again they run through the endless landscape, laughing and goofing around. It was everything Jisung had dreamed of — being able to do whatever they wanted whenever they wanted without a care in the world. Everything was positively perfect, he wanted to stay here forever, he would stay here forever.

~ ~ ~

RIINNGGG~  
My hand flies out to stop the disruption, but this time I guess I slammed down a little too hard and clock crashes onto the ground. I groan and roll over to inspect the damage — a huge crack adorns the face of my poor clock. Well, that’s a first, I guess that’s how today is gonna start huh? The rest of the morning plays out relatively smoothly, besides Jisung who arrives last to class — it’s out of the ordinary but no one decides to comment. 

It’s quarter to noon by the time I’ve completely zoned out — the teacher going on about some meaningless lesson I couldn’t care less about. I only pull out of the trance when the school bell rings signaling the start of lunch. The rest of the class clears out, leaving us to our usual hang out spot. 

Changbin lets out an obnoxious yawn. Hyunjin follows suit, “Great, you made me yawn too.”

“You just can’t help copying your hyung that you look so much up to,” Changbin retorts. They push and tease each other as usual.

At my own desk I pull out a sheet a paper and opt to building a paper airplane. Minho grabs the paper before I start folding and writes the word “BAKA” in capitol letters — the Japanese word for idiot that he must have picked up from me. I chuckle and finish creating the aircraft. Now who to aim it at? I look to my right and see Jisung absentmindedly staring out the window — perfect.

“Ow!” Jisung grabs the plane from where it landed on the floor, “What's a baka?” Minho and I chuckle. “Earth to Jisung, whats got you lost in thought?” I ask. 

He turns his gaze back out the window, “Hey guys, what are you gonna do after this?”

“After class?” Seungmin asks.

“After graduation,” Jisung replies.

“Probably get a job like all the other adults right?” Jeongin speaks up.

Everyone goes silent while pondering the question. I can see in all their eyes that no one had given it any real thought before. 

“Adults?” the word feels weird coming from my mouth. 

Will we automatically become one once we graduate from high school? And then what? Will we all get jobs and go our separate ways? That kinda sounds like crap. Everyone looks at me — I guess I said that last part out loud.

“I think so too,” says Jisung.

“Does that mean we’ll have to separate too?” Hyunjin says with a small voice.

“We can’t!” Chan shouts. We're all taken aback a bit — it’s rare for Chan to raise his voice. Felix sits next to him and strokes his arm comfortingly. 

“But we’ll probably have to right? I mean that’s what society expects us to do after high school,” Felix says, “they won’t let us just do what we want.”

Everyone goes quiet again. We were all so caught up in our own world, in the now, that we failed to give any thought to the future.

“So what do we do?” I ask, “Run away?”

Jisung shifts in his seat uncomfortably, “I-I’ll be right back” he stands up and walks towards the door. No, not again. My hand reaches out and grabs his arm without a second thought. He turns to me and I see the fear in his eyes — the need to escape. But I wont let him, not this time. This time? What did I mean by—

The front door to the classroom bursts open and several adults dressed in white military uniforms march right toward us. We have no time to react — one by one they pull us apart and drag us away. I’m frozen in my seat as I watch my friends - my family, being ripped away from me. The last thing I see is a syringe being injected into my arm and the world around me crumbles into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guess the MV? ~It's Hellevator! I'll always name the MV in the end notes, but in the next chapter let's make it a game to see if you can guess it before the end. ;)


End file.
